Late Autumn
by Chocoolatee
Summary: cerita Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pada musim gugur yang telat. BL.Yaoi.Kyuhyuk.DLDR.Thanks


Musim gugur datang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Suhu yang tak terlalu dingin dengan hamparan pohon yang berwarna-warni, siapapun pasti menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Ini merupakan musim gugur tahun ketiga-ku bersamanya. Segala cerita, semua kisah sudah kami jalani. Entah apa yang akan menyambut kami di kehidupan sana, tapi yang pasti ― aku berharap akan ada tahun-tahun berikutnya untuk kami berdua menikmati musim gugur. Indah dan begitu nyaman.

.

.

**Late Autumn**

**Kyuhyun x Eunhyuk**

Chocoolatee

.

.

"Eunhyuk-ah"

"Hei, hyung"

Ku lihat Jong Shin hyung sedikit berlari menghampiriku. "kau mau menemui Kyuhyun?" tanyanya saat sudah berada di sampingku. Aku mengangguk. Kami berdua berjalan menuju ruang make up.

"Sendiri? Kenapa tidak bareng Kyuhyun saja kesini?"

"Ani... Aku bersama Sungmin hyung tadi. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kalau aku mau menemuinya hari ini"

Setelah itu Jong Shin hyung hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum khas dari Yoon Jong Shin selalu membuatku ikut tersenyum. Laki-laki dewasa yang bijaksana, entah mulai dari kapan Kyuhyun dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Begitu aku masuk, ku lihat Kyuhyun sedang berias. Awalnya ia terkejut saat melihatku dari cermin, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

Aku masuk, dan duduk di sebelah Se Yoon hyung―partner kerja Kyuhyun juga di _Star Radio._

"Aku tidak menyangka kau datang kesini, Hyuk" aku menoleh. Kyuhyun yang telah selesai berias menghampiriku. Ia agak membungkuk lalu mengecup keningku.

"Keberatan?" tanyaku. Dia malah tertawa kecil.

Aku menatap jamku. "Jam berapa akan mulai?"

"15 menit lagi acara dimulai"

Se yoon hyung berdiri dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Kyuhyun duduk disebelahku, menatapku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai acaranya selesai"ucapku

"Kau akan bosan disini"

"Semoga tidak" balasku

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kesini?" Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di sofa, masih menatapku sambil mengusap lenganku

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

.

.

.

**Dua jam**. Akhirnya acara selesai. Aku menunggunya beberapa menit lagi untuk menyiapkan segala urusannya. Dan saat semuanya sudah selesai, ia menggenggam dan menarikku.

"Ayo"

Aku mengangguk. Tapi, sebelum kami melangkah Jong Shin hyung memanggil.

"Kalian langsung pulang?" pekiknya

Kyuhyun menggeleng

"Mau berkencan?" timpal Se Yoon hyung dari ujung ruangan

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. "Tidak, hyung. Kami ingin bercinta" katanya pelan. Semua orang tertawa dan diapun ikut tetawa.

Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Kyu-kau―" aku mendesis tetapi dia malah semakin tertawa mengejek. Orang ini memang menyebalkan.

.

.

**Tepat jam 7 malam**. Semoga tidak terlambat. Saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat.

Kyuhyun terus menyetir mobilnya, sedangkan aku hanya menatap keluar dari balik kaca.

"kau lapar ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku meliriknya. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa mengajakku ke café?"

"Diam saja. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Ucapku. "Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu."

Dari ekspresinya aku tahu dia bingung. Tapi, tidak terlalu penting, sebentar lagi dia juga akan tahu.

"Ini" aku menatapnya. Ia menyulurkan sesuatu ke arahku.

"apa ini?" aku mengambil sebuah gelang dari tangannya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Pakailah, aku juga memakainya" ucapnya.

"Couple-an?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, masih focus pada jalanan "Jong Shin hyung yang memberinya. Katanya lucu kalau kita yang pakai. Kau suka?"

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merenggut. Dia kesal, aku tahu itu. Satu jam di sebauh café, cukup membuat tekanan darah Kyuhyun naik turun.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyaku. Aku menutup mulutku menahan tawa.

"Kau kira ini lucu?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mempertemukanmu dengan dia agar kau tidak salah paham lagi" ucapku. "Seharusnya, kau yang meminta maaf duluan, karena tempo hari kau sudah menonjoknya tanpa alasan" lanjutku.

"biarkan saja. Dia kan dokter, pasti bisa merawat lukanya sendiri"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau membuatku malu di depan Yesung hyung"

"Kalau kau malu, tinggalkan aku"

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu bodoh"

Kami saling tatap. Kyuhyun menghela s dan mengusap wajah lelahnya. "Maafkan aku. iya, aku mengaku salah. Tapi dari cara dia bicara, cara dia memandangmu, semuanya terasa sulit buat ku terima"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Ku genggam tangannya erat, dan kami pun mulai berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"Mau berkencan?" tanyaku dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul 9 malam**. Suasana sepi. Saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di bis. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam selain kami bertiga. Aku, Kyuhyun dan satu orng supir. Kami duduk di deretan nomor dua dari belakang. Aku di dekat jendela dan Kyuhyun disampingku. Kyuhyun meninggalkan mobilnya, dan lebih memilih naik bis. Katanya sudah lama ia tidak naik kendaraan ini.

"Hyuk―"

Kyuhyun menatapku. Belum sempat aku menjawab sapaanya, Kyuhyun sudah mencium bibirku penuh. Dia memelukku dari samping, membuatku sedikit sulit untuk bergerak.

"K-Kyu―" aku menatapnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum dan mencium pipiku. "Kau ingin berkencan, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi tidak disini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" bisikku panik.

Kyuhyun semakin erat memelukku. "Tidak akan. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Disini juga hanya ada kita dan pak supir. Pak supir juga tidak akan memperhatikan kita" balasnya dengan pelan.

Lagi-lagi aku dibungkam dengan bibirnya. Tubuh kami menjadi sedikit agak menjorok ke dalam. Aku lengah, Kyuhyun sudah menguasai tubuhku saat ini. Ia mencium, menyesap, dan sesekali mengulum bibirku membuatku melenguh tertahan. Aku menutup mataku, membalas pelukannya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan-sentuhannya. Di dalam hatiku ,berharap semoga tidak ada orang yang menyadari kami saat ini.

Malam musim gugur. Aku menyukainya. Walau datang terlambat tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Di musim gugur yang telat ini, aku dan Kyuhyun menikmati apa itu sebuah kasih sayang.

'Kyuhyunnie, aku menyayangimu'

**END**

**:D**

**#krik #krik #krik**


End file.
